jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 7
is the seventh episode of the anime and the second and final episode of the African Golden Butterflies Arc, also adapting the Air Route Arc. Koko's Squad defeats Karen Low and her men and safeguards Minami Amada. Scarecrow reluctantly decides to cooperate with Koko Hekmatyar before the squad departs South Africa. Summary After a brief recap of the previous episode, Valmet abandons her position and charges Karen Low's men, cutting one down to reach her. Meanwhile Koko Hekmatyar is enjoying the appetizers that she and Chan Guoming are having, but Ugo, who is seated nearby and guarding her, is too nervous to eat. He also tells a waiter who brings some wine that she will not have any, as she cannot hold her alcohol. Nearby, Scarecrow and Schokolade are having dinner with the former trying to spy on Koko and Chan. He complains that she did not do a good job setting him up for this operation, but Schokolade brushes this off and asks who else could have bugged the room that they are eating in. Valmet and Karen engage in a running gunfight during which they come face to face when the former manages to deflect both the latter's hands upward with her own. Valmet introduces herself and compliments Karen's fighting technique, but the latter refuses to tell her more as the two literally butt heads. Elsewhere, Minami Amada and Mokoena are camped for the night. Minami complains that she cannot sleep due to the sound of the gunfire, which Mokoena observes to himself is hard to tell where it is coming from due to the echoes. Minami wonders if it means that Koko is coming for her, as wherever she goes there is fighting. They then talk about Koko's line of work and Minami admits that she feels like the tooth of a cog, as she is fully aware that her designs for children's toys also have military applications. When Mokoena asks why she then continues to deal with arms dealers like HCLI or the Tashinhai Consu, Minai admits that she cannot outrun them for one, and is about to mention Koko's dream but then notices that the noodles that Mokoena is cooking have burned. Koko decides to have some wine in spite of Ugo's attempt to stop her from drinking. Chan mentions that he would like to have a drink with Kasper, but Koko replies that he lacks manners and likes junk food. Chan is not happy with her response and his bodyguard breaks his chopsticks in anger. Nonetheless Scarecrow is pleased that they have started to talk about what he wants them to. Schokolade asks him if he is paying attention to what Chan has admitted, but he wants to hear them discuss business and arms dealing. They then hear Chan mention dealing with Minami and he asks about her business plans. When she refuses, he offers to collaborate, as they are both in the same line of business. Koko also turns this down, but Chan counters by suggesting that he will eliminate what holds her back. Karen manages to kick Valmet's pistol away and the latter tells her that her movements are very similar to the man who annihilated her entire unit. However she could not find any leads until now. R admires Valmet's fighting when Lutz is shot in the butt. Jonah tells Lehm that he has noticed that Karen's men are unused to fighting in the mountains and suggests that they will break cover if they pretend to be dead and cease firing. Mokoena notices that the shooting has stopped and what Jonah suggested works, as the enemy troops expose themselves and fall to Lehm's sniping. Back in the restaurant, Schokolade is in the bathroom trying to eavesdrop on any conversations that Koko might be having and complaining to herself about Scarecrow's treatment of her. She is then surprised when Koko suddenly appears and climbs into her stall to give her a warning to pass on. When Karen notices one of her men get taken out, Valmet charges, dodging all of her shots. She then slashes Karen's left arm, neutralizing it and knocking away one of her pistols. As Karen tries to reload her second pistol, Valmet swiftly dashes in and slashes away her magazine pouch, also injuring Karen's right leg. Valmet then begins to berate Karen when she has a flashback of when her unit was wiped out, realising that Karen's experience now mirrors her own back then. Lehm snaps her out of it by telling her that they will be pulling out as all of Karen's men have been eliminated and they still need to locate Minami. She tries to tell him that Karen knows about her past, but he replies that they are not thugs and asks if Valmet plans to interrogate her. Valmet tells Karen that she is now as she was herself back then and turns to leave. Karen stops her by revealing her name and vows revenge, which Valmet welcomes as they rejoin the others. Although Scarecrow is not happy with what Schokolade tells him, she suggests teaming up with Koko, as if she gets killed he will not see any financial return. Koko receives a call at the same time that Chan does and they both learn of their respective units' outcomes. Koko excuses herself and they bid farewell. Chan has his bodyguard relay to a sniper positioned on a rooftop who to target and is so enraged at Karen's failure that he smashes his cane against a chair and falls. Koko and Ugo meet with Scarecrow and Schokolade outside and they all get into a prototype SuperHind Mk.V that touches down outside the restaurant. Chan receives the news that his targets have escaped. The following day Minami and Mokoena have arrived in the mountains, where they find the butterflies and summer-like weather. When she runs off to catch some butterflies, she runs into Jonah and realises that Koko's Squad has arrived. The two then introduce themselves to each other while back at Märchen, Koko has missed Minami. She tells her assistant, Marin, not to worry about it and learns that Minami has left to collect shells. Koko then finds a note from Minami telling her that "the basic theory was finished." As they head to the airport, Koko states that Africa is beyond her, which Valmet enthusiastically agrees with. She then catches Lehm trying to light up and stops him. At the beach, Minami and Mokoena are gathering shells. She sees a plane fly overhead and smiles. At the airport, Koko complains to Mao that they left their special bulletproof Volvo back in South Africa. He tells her that it balances out leaving with only two wounded, and she suggests that he console Ugo, who has been disconsolate over the car’s loss. Jonah sets off a metal detector and explains it away as a bullet in his butt, which Lutz and Koko vouch for. When someone waiting in line complains about the wait, Valmet tells him that Koko just apologised and grabs his mouth, forcing him down and suggesting that she knows a faster way if he is in such a hurry (in the original Japanese audio track, she threatens to shorten his live, in the English dub, she threatens to put him in a wheelchair). Koko later chides Valmet for her behaviour as the team begins to talk about Jonah having a bullet in his butt. When it is suggested that he get it extracted, he replies that he is not worried about the operation but the injections, causing everyone to face fault and to be reminded, that even though he is a highly competent soldier, he is still a kid. Anime and manga differences Chapter 17 *Koko and Ugo are shown arriving at the restaurant. *Scarecrow is shown looking at the photo he took of Koko with a . *Lehm is shown uncovering his rifle scope. *Valmet is shown reacting when she recognises Karen's dual wield but does not charge out to attack her. She does not kill one of Karen's men before fighting her. Chapter 18 *The rock caught between cogs analogy that Minami refers to is much shorter. Minami remains seated up when she starts to mention Koko's goal. *Mokoena is not shown noticing when Koko's Squad stops firing. *The episode shows Koko meeting with Schokolade in the ladies' room before Karen's men are wiped out and Valmet stabs her left arm. Chapter 19 *The angle at which Valmet berates Karen from is reversed. *Mokoena is not carrying anything in the valley. *Koko and Malin's initial positions when the former discovers that Minami has showed her up again are reversed. She finds Minami's note on top of a circular table and the entire note is visible. *Valmet kick Lehm for smoking in the car. They are shown returning to East London. *At the beach Mokoena is behind Minami while they are digging for seashells. Chapter 20 *A jet is shown taxiing past the terminal. *The Volvo is only briefly when it is mentioned. *Ugo's posture when Koko points out that he is depressed over the car's loss is different. *Jonah has his arms extended when he is getting wanded. *The sequence of the squad face faulting is different. Debut appearances *Lee (not named) *Schokolade Trivia *Jonah and Koko are featured in the shell cartridge during the ending credits for the first time since Episode 2. *This is the first episode in which a recap of the previous episode is shown. Category:Season 1